Ghost
by Shiroi Karen
Summary: Aku akan menjadi hantu dan kalian adalah manusia. Aku hanya akan menjadi hantu yang mengikuti alur kegiatan kalian dan mengawasi kalian dari jauh. Aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian, dan kalian tidak akan merasa terganggu karena keberadaanku. Academy AU. Assassin, Cleric, Warrior.


Title : Ghost

Desclaimer : Dragon Nest not mine

Character : Assassin Ren, Warrior Xian, Archer Triana

School life!AU

\--

Sejak awal, aku memang sudah berbeda dari kalian…

~.~.~.~.~.

Srek srek..

"Huwaa Ren! Gambarmu bagus sekali!!"

"Eh.? Ah.. i-iya iya.."

"Hei tidak usah gugup begitu! Biasa saja kali"

..*nod*

~.~.~.~.~.

Aku memang bukan manusia walau terlihat seperti manusia.

Tapi yang membedakan aku dari kalian adalah.. mungkin karena aku sendiri tidak bisa menerima kalau aku bukan manusia.

Bagaimanapun kalian berusaha membuatku merasa nyaman, tapi yang kalian lakukan hanya akan meninggalkan goresan luka pada diriku.

Aneh ya? Haha…

Karena itu aku memutuskan untuk menjalankan kehidupan seperti sekarang.

~.~.~.~.~.

KREEK

Pintu kelas terbuka, dan Ren menjinjing tas nya dan melangkah menuju kursinya. Beberapa warga kelas meliriknya sebentar, tapi Ren mengacuhkannya.

Warga kelas yang lain kembali sibuk pada aktivitasnya; belajar kelompok untuk ujian membuat healing potion nanti siang.

Teriakan selalu terdengar, mulai dari yang membicarakan pelajaran, membahas soal, atau yang mengeluh dan menceritakan pengalamannya tidak tidur semalaman untuk belajar.

Ren memang tidak ikut dalam satupun kelompok berbicara itu. Tapi ia adalah pendengar yang baik.

Tapi sekali2 seorang pendengar juga butuh berbicara kan?

"Hei Triana.." panggil Ren pada teman di belakangnya. "Kau tau cara mengerjakan ini?" lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan buku latihan bertuliskan halaman 117, sembari jemarinya menunjukan angka nomor 5.

Triana hanya meliriknya sebentar lalu menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu, maaf. Tanya yang lain saja,"

Ren mengangguk memakluminya. Ia melirik ke kanan dan kiri, tapi tidak ada orang yang ada didekatnya. Kalaupun ada, mereka pasti sedang sibuk berbicara dengan yang lainnya. Tidak baik kan kalau menyela pembicaraan suatu kelompok besar untuk kepentinganmu sendiri?

Menghela napas panjang, Ren kembali menajamkan indra pendengarannya.

DRAP DRAP DRAP.

"Hei hei, aku minta soal dari kelas sebelah.. Katanya halaman 117 nomor 5 keluar di ulangan!" bisik Xian yang baru datang pada Triana.

"Hm.. itu soal yang mudah," angguk Triana.

"Susah ini aagh..," keluh Xian. "Jelaskan padaku, Triana!! Kumohon!!"

Triana tersenyum tipis. "Coba ambilkan aku kertas dan pensil,"

Xian melakukan sesuai yang diperintahkan, lalu Triana menjelaskan dengan lengkap cara2 mengerjakan soal itu.

Hahaha.. Inilah keuntungan menjadi pendengar yang baik. Ren mendengarkan penjelasan berbisik2 itu dengan seksama sambil tangannya mencatat.

Semakin siang, jumlah orang di kelas kian bertambah. Tiap kali ada yang masuk kelas, mereka segera menaruh tas dan bergabung dengan kawan-kawan terdekatnya.

Hingga bel berbunyi pun situasinya masih sama.

Dan Ren tetap duduk sendirian disana.

Ren tersenyum. Tidak apa apa, ia malah merasa nyaman seperti ini. Karena itu adalah caranya bertahan hidup di lingkungan yang ia benci ini; 'Aku akan menjadi hantu dan kalian adalah manusia. Aku hanya akan menjadi hantu yang mengikuti alur kegiatan kalian dan mengawasi kalian dari jauh. Aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian, dan kalian tidak akan merasa terganggu karena keberadaanku.'

Indah bukan?

~.~.~.~.~.

Sepertinya kalian tidak puas hanya menganggapku sebagai hantu. Dengan slogan dan semangat yang dilebih lebihkan, kalian merencanakan diam diam agar aku bisa menjadi orang yang aktif dan sama seperti mereka.

Heheh. Kalian kira aku tidak tahu? Aku tidak sebodoh itu.

Tapi seperti yang sudah kukatakan.. Aku bukan manusia walau aku ingin menjadi manusia. Kalian tidak bisa memaksaku dengan kata-kata dramatis seperti di komik-komik roman yang sering kalian baca.

Tapi dengan bodohnya, aku seolah hanyut dalam rencana kalian.

Kalian mulai mengajakku bicara walau tidak sering. Seolah masih menghargai bahwa setengah diriku adalah hantu. Ada saatnya kalian membiarkanku sendiri ataupun ikut bergabung dengan kalian. Tapi apapun yang kalian perlakukan padaku, kalian tidak pernah membuangku.

Heheheh.. manusia memang menarik. Sepertinya aku mulai betah dengan mereka.

'Sepertinya.'…

~.~.~.~.~.

Kali ini Ren masuk ke kelas dan menaruh tas nya di kursi, lalu berjalan menghampiri ketua kelasnya.

"Ketua…"

Sang ketua dengan kelompok sahabatnya menatap Ren serentak. "Ya Ren?"

"Aku mendapat titipan dari guru untuk diberikan pada ketua kelas.." jawab Ren pelan sambil menyerahkan map tebal.

Sang ketua dan kelompok sahabatnya tertawa. "Hahaha!! Kenapa guru menyerahkannya padamu, Ren?"

Ren merasa ada yang aneh dengan pertanyaan dan tawa itu, tapi ditepisnya untuk saat ini. "Karena kebetulan bertemu saat lewat tadi, mungkin," jawab Ren, merasa jawabannya semakin terdengar aneh di telinganya sendiri.

Apalagi di telinga kawan2nya. Mereka tertawa. "Hahaha! Kau lucu, Ren.. Ah ya, terima kasih atas titipannya," kata sang ketua.

Ren mengangguk pelan, lalu kembali ke mejanya dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya disana.

'Apa dialog seperti tadi itu normal..?' Pikir Ren sambil mengingat2 dialog aneh barusan, yang memang sudah ia alami selama beberapa hari ini.

Ren memejamkan matanya. 'Tidak, tidak mungkin ada maksud lain dibalik tawa itu. Aku adalah hantu yang tidak mengganggu, jadi mereka tidak mungkin membenciku atau berpikiran yang aneh2'…

Pernyataan itu selalu Ren pegang erat untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri yang suka over-thinking… Tapi kali ini tidak, karena….-

Ren mempertahankan posisinya pura2 tidur, samar2 mendengar suara obrolan teman lainnya di pojok kelas.

"Ren sangat aneh,"

"Iya, aku kurang suka padanya. Dia mengganggu pengelihatanku!"

"Gara-gara dia, kita jadi sering dimarahi guru karena tidak bisa membuatnya aktif. Benar benar pembawa sial,"

"Fuh, merepotkan anak itu. Kenapa dia tidak keluar saja,"

"Hush tidak boleh begitu! Nanti seperti teman lama Ren lho. Sudah ada 2 orang keluar, dan keduanya pernah dekat dengan Ren!"

"Makanya kita jangan dekat2 lah dengan pembawa sial itu. Siapa tau kita kena imbasnya juga,"

"Hahahaha….."

Dialog masih berlanjut, tapi Ren tak mau mendengarnya lagi.

'Hahaha.. ternyata manusia memang sulit dipercaya,' Tapi dengan menyedihkannya, Ren tetap membiarkan dirinya menjadi boneka yang dikontrol para manusia.

Ya.. dia memang hantu yang tidak mengganggu. Tapi hantu sering dipermainkan seperti jelangkung kan..?

Ren menghembuskan napas tatakala matanya terasa semakin berat.

Tidur adalah cara paling tepat untuk melupakan semuanya.


End file.
